


you take my breath (and my words) away

by Daten_Shi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Russian Shenanigans, Short One Shot, That's it, featuring: speechless viktor, i feel like that needs to be a tag, that's all this is, with background teasing from all of the skaters in the russia rink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daten_Shi/pseuds/Daten_Shi
Summary: Yuuri renders Viktor speechless. The other skaters at the rink find it hilarious.aka: an incredibly short fic I wrote, inspired by a prompt and my own headcanons. Seriously, It's not even 400 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a small one-shot I wrote almost a week ago. I wrote it off of a prompt that I'll link to in the end notes.
> 
> There's so much I should probably be doing, instead of posting this and getting distracted by that one YOI Hip Hop AU on tumblr (you know the one). I should be studying or doing homework, or sleeping at this point (it's 1:18 am right now and I have class in the morning), or reading an actual book.
> 
> Or watching Voltron S2.
> 
> Or playing Kingdom Hearts. (I'm replaying KH: 3D because my sister just got KH 2.8 and she keeps asking why I didn't warn her about this or that. I finished the game _years_ ago, how the fuck was I supposed to remember some shit about fighting a frog multiple times? Or HD Jeff Bridges (which is probably more unsettling on a TV screen than my tiny 3DS screen)?)

"You know, it's somehow even more discouraging training with everyone here," Yuuri commented lightly. Yurio studied him before turning his attention back to the ice.

Viktor was the only one on the ice, gliding across it and jumping into quads like it was the easiest thing in the world for him. There didn't seem any effort at all put into the quads.

Cupping his around his mouth, Yurio shouted, "At least try to make it look like there's some effort!"

Head snapping to look at them, Viktor smiled and skated over. "Aw, is my skill discouraging you two? Don't worry, with lots of practice you might reach my level!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Viktor's teasing before smirking. Standing from his lean against the short wall, he bent down, swiftly wrapping one arm around Viktor's knees and the other around his shoulders and lifted. Viktor squeaked at finding himself suddenly carried bridal-style and wound his arms around Yuuri's neck, clutching on as his face flushed. Yurio howled with laughter at the shocked look on Viktor's face while Yuuri started skating around lazily.

Other skaters started trickling back in from lunch and chuckled at the sight. Soon after, Yakov wandered back in and heaved a sigh when he caught sight of their antics, though he couldn't resist a small smirk at seeing Viktor so speechless. "Vitya! Katsuki! Both of you get back to practicing!" Yakov ordered.

"Yes sir!" Yuuri called back, taking his time to skate back to the side of the rink before placing Viktor back on his feet. He didn't need to hurry, he knew, because he had also caught the amused tone Yakov had.

Viktor stood there, still blushing and speechless for another two minutes as Yuuri returned to actually practicing, sending himself into a series of quad flips, wanting to be able to land it.

Yurio skated past Viktor, smirking. "I don't think anyone's ever seen you speechless," he said, "so this is hilarious." Viktor snapped out of his daze then, blushing even harder as he got back to skating.

It would've been easier had the other skaters not been relentless in their teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "You're unfairly good at everything, but I'm strong enough to carry you bridal-style and this for some reason renders you speechless."
> 
> [Here's the prompt!!](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/154244600485/youre-unfairly-good-at-everything-but-im)
> 
> I'm sorry for the probably shitty, short one-shot.
> 
> I just love the idea of Yuuri being able to pick Viktor up pretty much effortlessly. As much as I absolutely loved the pair skate, I would've died to see Yuuri lift Viktor. Also confident Yuuri is my absolute favorite.


End file.
